As it is known, in motor vehicles the rear seats has a padding covered with upholstery and supported by a structure comprising a substantially vertical back plate, to which is coupled the edge of the upholstery. The structure also comprises a metallic framework, which is formed by a tube having a ring shape, is arranged on the front surface of the plate, and is fixed to the plate itself. Normally, the back surface of the plate is covered by a panel made of plastic material, so as to define an aesthetic lining, towards the trunk.
The metal framework comprises an upper crossbar, generally supporting the rods of a headrest. In particular, the rods can slide in respective guide bushings, made of plastic material and inserted in respective metal tubes, which in turn are fixed to the upper crossbar of the metal framework by way of welded brackets.
The need arises for simplifying the coupling type of the headrest rods to the seat metal framework, so as to reduce the number of components and, possibly, reduce the assembly procedures necessary for securing the plastic guide bushings to the metallic framework.